


will it be heartbreak or death?

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, I have no idea how they're together in this au, M/M, Pay attention to the warnings, The Author Regrets Nothing, don't ask me how it works, it's just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: He didn't think this was the way it would end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Heartbreak Or Death by The Brobecks, full quote being: _They say all good things have an end, so will it be heartbreak or death?"_
> 
>  
> 
> Listen to the song and think of eobarry. Just do it. (Listen while reading for 2X the angst)

"Barry, _no._ " By the time he's taken down any immediate dangers- with a hand shoved in agonizing precision through each and every one's heart- Barry's barely even hanging on. His breathing is shallow, red dripping from his lips. Punctured lung; too disastrous an injury to heal, fast as his healing may be. Eobard knows this, but he denies the thought anyway. "You don't get to die."

"N-not much I- can do a-about it, Eo." He coughs up more blood, and the morbid half-formed thought of _it matches his suit_ swirls through the turmoil in his mind. 

"I was never supposed to outlive you." He says, and acknowledging that this is happening, out loud, makes him all the more heartsick. He can _feel_ Barry's heartbeat slowing, horribly slow and yet too fast. He's not ready.

If anything, Eobard had always thought they'd destroy _each other,_ chaotic and tragic, a clash of lightning.

 

(Even after they'd become more than enemies, he'd still been sure they'd go down that way.)

 

This, this simple, split-second-too-slow-to-avoid death was never part of his plan. And still he knew it was foolish to have expected any less, considering their career choices.

Barry's glazed eyes are begging him to pay attention, before it was too late, listen. He remembers once, long ago, wondering what The Flash's last words would be. He doesn't want to know, anymore. "I- I lo-"

 

Blood gurgles out of his throat. He falls still.

 

Eobard stares. Then screams, frequency too out of synch to be heard by anyone else. The sound is anguished and _angry_ and broken, and lightning flickers. He doesn't notice through the haze of red in his vision. Doesn't know if the red is his powers or the sudden want to kill them all over again, much more slowly than he did the first.

He considers the pros and cons of going back in time to fix this. The idea is rejected, albeit with hesitance. It never worked for anyone before him, and it won't work for Eobard.

Eventually he exhausts himself. The speedster slumps, sore and miserable, and wishes this wasn't real. Barry's body is heavy in his arms, looking so peaceful even in death.

 

The barren landscape is clouded by grey skies. It's a cliché, he thinks bitterly. And yet nothing could be more fitting. The world had, after all, just lost something impossibly bright.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I write for this ship and it's angst. 
> 
> Nothing out of the ordinary, then.
> 
> Who were they fighting? Don't ask me, it's entirely up to your imagination. Eo didn't die at the end of s1 and is helping Barry fight here, but whether that's a regular thing or because of circumstances... idk.
> 
> Scream at me here: http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
